Adventure time: The Lich
by FanOfCartoons
Summary: Will Finn and Jake be able to stop The Lich from destroying all life? What did happened in the Mushroom War? Will Simon Petrikov past shed some new light and will life live on? Based on Season 5, coutinuing of what happened in THE LICH. ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Adventure time

The Lich

Ch 1

"FINN! JAKE!"

Princess bubblegum ran toward where the portal once was, seeing all of the gems scattered across the grassy field with her eyes wide, not able to comprehend in her mind of what had happened to her best friends. She went to her knees, her hands on the ground starring at the gems, as Peppermint Butler and her candy citizens went by her side, Peppermint Butler was the first to touch her shoulder.

"Princess-Please we haven't gotten much time!" He says quickly "We must bring Finn and Jake back! We have to find a way!"

Princess Bubblegum shook her head, and stood on her feet, with her head held high, she will not let this go, and she knows she have to find a way to save Finn and Jake. She turns walking past Peppermint Butler as he swiftly followed her.

"Peppermint Butler, bring me _everyone_…andtell them to hurry we don't have much time"

"Right away, Princess!" He says with a salute and quickly runs into the forest.

Finn's eyes quickly snaps open, he slowly let out a groan and rubs his head, Jake slowly gets up getting out a small groan, Finn looks up catching the Lich running away from them in a trans dimensional plane that there were rocks floating in space leading to a yellow cube, as the Lich evily laughs away with billy's body.

"No.." He said " Jake! The Lich, he's getting away, Come on!"

"What?..oh no, I'm right behind you buddy!"

They both quickly sprint after the Lich, jumping on rock to rock, before making it into the yellow cube, trying to keep up with the Lich who just laughed at them, knowing that they will never catch him, but making Finn and Jake move faster.

"Stop!" Finn yells.

"**You'll never stop me, Finn the Human! Hahahaha!" **

They ran through labyrinths of hallways before Finn and Jake meet a dead end in a large room, with a pink Picasso painting sketched on the walls with three different ways to go, Finn let out a frustrated grunt as Jake looks around.

"What the heck just happened?" He says loudly, suddenly the painting moves it's one eye towards them.

"He wished for the extinction of all life…"

"WHAT!" Finn screeches "What?...No! I won't let that happened"

"But it **did** happen, in your dimension…" The painting says with no emotion, Jake looks at him.

"Wait a second…who are you?"

"I am the Wish Maker, I can grant whoever comes here a wish"

"And you let an evil being, like The Lich, grant to kill every living being!" Finn yells.

"Yes….do you have a wish?"

"What?...you mean I can make a wish?" Finn repeats, slowly not able to believe it. "Yes, but before I make your wish come true I will show you another dimension in which will comply with your wish, if you wish for that dimension, I will make it true, but it you do not want it to happened you can always come back and…you know, take it all back"

"A Wish, huh?...then…I wish" He starts, Jake blinks at him "That the lich….Never existed"

"Then, now Finn the Human, enter to the room on the right and you will go to the dimension of your wish, and that's also the way The Lich took"

"What the-! You couldn't tell us that sooner?" Finn says.

"You never asked…now go…"

Finn turns to Jake. "Stretch us there Jake and hurry we won't let the Lich destroy that dimension!" Finn quickly went on Jake's back as he stretches them both into the right hallway as they ran towards a portal leading them to the other dimension.

Marceline was woken up by frantic knocking in her front door, she let out a yawn and grumbled to herself, for whoever woke her up from her rest in the middle of the night, she floats down the stairs and floats over to her door, opening it.

"…..Marceline" She let out a yawn and hissed.

"Who dare wakes the Vampire Queen?" She looks to see the Ice King with the crown in his hands, missing the red gems, he had a frown on his face with his eyes full of concern.

"Oh…its you, look I don't really want to help you with your songs today, so go-!"

"I remember" He said quietly, looking at her with apologetic eyes, she slowly looks at him as he reaches out to her.

"I remember….I remember everything"

Marceline felt hey eyes tearing up, she all had to do was look into his eyes and know that Simon, her lost friend, the man who once took care of her and loved her, had come back.

"S-Simon?"

"Yes, Yes Marceline, it's me…" He breaths; Marceline quickly embraces him, crying into his shoulder as he wraps his arm around her.

"I missed you, I missed you so much" She said to him, he held her tighter.

"I know I know…I'm sorry, I'm sorry I ever left you but we don't have much time" He says gently pushing her away.

"What?...what's going on, Simon?"

"It's the Lich, Marceline…" Her eyes went wide in fear "Finn and Jake are in trouble, come on...we need to find Princess Bubblegum"

"Finn and Jake?...okay let's go"

Back at the Candy Kingdom, lady Rainacorn, Lemongrab and his brother, all of the princesses in all of OOO, Hundson Abedeer, all of the candy citizens and other citizens from other kingdoms gathered in the courtyard outside Princess Bubblegum's castle. She stood in front of them on top of that stairs.

"Everyone! Listen to me!...Finn and Jake went to another Deminsion to stop The Lich" Everyone gasped and started to talk to each other rapidly. "We need to save our heroes and bring them back home! And I need everyone's help…Please, I can't do this by myself, We need to build a machine that can open a portal to where Finn and Jake are! Its going to take magic and Science to work together….does anyone know about the gems that opened the portal, please speak up!"

"He does!"

Everyone separated to two different sides revealing in the middle, The Ice King and Marceline as they both walk up to Princess Bubblegum, who stared at them in confusion as everyone started talking to each other in whispers.

"it's the Ice King!"

"What does that freak want?"

"He's weird and old!"

"What's that vampire chick doing with him?"

Hundson Abadeer silently followed Marceline in the crowd as she and the Ice King stood in front of Princess Bubblegum.

"Marceline…what the heck! Why did you bring the Ice King? "She said angrily, remembering the countless times he had tried to kidnapped her to be his bride.

"His name is _Simon_ and…hear him out okay" Marceline said, PB turns to him, with her arms crossed. As Simon steps foreward.

"Please Princess Bubblegum, forget everything I have ever done to you or anyone else I have harmed from when I was the Ice King, I was manipulated from the power of the crown for so long, I have lost my sanity but when I awoke to find the gems gone, I was freed from my curse and knew that the Lich took them…please, I know everything you need to know about the gems, I did studies about them and I know more that anyone here and I wished to help"

Princess Bubblegum eyes soften, the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes was all she needed to believe him.

"Marceline…Simon, come with me, we have work to do"

I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME

THIS IS BASED ON THE SEASON 5 PROMO, WATCH IT ON YOUTUBE! IT'S EPIC


	2. Chapter 2

Adventure Time The Lich

CH 2

Princess Bubblegum and Marceline were in PB's lab as Princess Bubblegum quickly drew up schematics of making a machine that will bring Finn and Jake back home, she drew furiously on a blue paper, doing equations to the side and typing in numbers into her calculator as she drew more lines and shapes in the piece of paper as Marceline watches from a corner, she wasn't as smart as Princess Bubblegum and she did 'it want to be in the room, she felt useless but she had to…for Simon.

"Marceline….where is the Ice—I mean, Simon…" PB said in a frustrated tone, Marceline let out a growl.

"Just cool it, goody-goody" She replied making PB frown at her "He'll be here when.."

The door opens reveling Simon in his old grey suit, Marceline eyes widened as he was completely transform, his long beard was cut as well as his hair but long enough to keep it in a ponytail, his beard was cut to the length of when Marceline first saw him from when she was a little girl, he even had his old glasses on, he walks past Marceline towards PB as he looked over her schematics.

"No that's wrong the gem should be over there, and that one across from there, and this should be in an oval shape…."

"…and that will be right?" PB slowly says, as she listens to the man who was once the Ice King she couldn't believe that he sounded intelligent. Simon nods as he starts to take out books from shelves as Marceline never took her eyes off of him; she felt her chest tighten as she recognized him more the man he once was. PB turns to her and narrows her eyes.

"You can go Marceline, me and Simon know what we're doing here, so if you don't mind we don't need any distractions"

"_Distractions!"_ Marceline questions, her hands turning into fists. "You think _I'm_ a Distraction!"

Simon quickly turns towards Marceline, going up to her, as he stood between the two girls. He faces Marceline, gently grabbing her hand.

"Marceline…" He said gently, the sound of his voice sounded as he scolded her when she was a little girl whenever she did something wrong, this made her relax towards him. He smiles gently at her.

"Sing something for me, remember?...when you were little, you sang all the time, you make up all sorts of songs, it always made me relax whenever you sang" Marceline bit her lip and smiled slightly at him, as PB raises a brow.

"But-!" She started but Simon interrupted her.

"Princess, I can't think sufficiently enough without music, so if you want my help I prefer that Marceline stay and sing for us"

"I-I err…all right, she can stay" she grumbled. Simon smiles turning to Marceline who takes out her bass-axe and blushes slightly, it was Simon who taught her to play and sing, and she wondered if he'll like her singing, he turns and picks up a book and started reading as PB went back to her schematics as Marceline strum her bass-axe as she started to sing.

**_Marceline, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world_**

**_This must be so confusing for a little girl…. _**

_ Simon heard a low rumbling sound waking him up in a jolt, 'no! no!' he looks down to see Marceline sleeping peacefully under his arm as she clutched on her precious Hambo, he quickly gets up running up towards a cliff and looks up, he couldn't remember when he put on the crown as he looked up at the war planes flying overhead, he heard a loud whistling sound and his widen. Marceline came up from behind rubbing her eye._

_' …what's that noise?'_

_'GET DOWN!" he screams, his hands shoot out, creating a thick Ice shield and dives towards Marceline putting her into his chest as he held her protectively as the bombs bombarded over them, it felt like hours until they did 'it hear them anymore. Simon was breathing heavily as Marceline was sobbing into his shoulder as he held her tightly._

_'hush, hush…my little vampire queen, your 're safe now…I got you, your're safe, I'll protect you…I'll protect you…I'll protect you'_

Simon blinks as Marceline's song ended, remember her again made him feel happy and…sad that he did 'it get the chance to see her grow up, to be by her side, from trying to protect her for so long, the crown took him over, and he felt that he would never see her again, deep down he's glad the gems were taken or else he would have never see Marceline's smile.

Finn and Jake slowly woke up, Finn let out a groan as he blinks trying to see and saw a woman in her mid-forties looking at him with concern in her eyes' _she looks familiar'_ he looks beside her and saw something that jolted him up right, it was like looking in a mirror but it left him confused to the max. He saw himself, only he had a pointy nose and a robot arm, he actually thought the arm was cool. He also saw Jake only it wasn't him, it was a bulldog, emphasis on the dog, just a normal dog.

"What…what the! Jake get up!"

"Huh?" Jake slowly gets up to his feet and saw the other Finn, the dog and the woman. "Whoa! What's going on?"

"Dude, I think this is the other dimension" Finn answered.

"Hey!" Said Other Demension Finn "What are you guys? And why do you look like me?" he asks, Finn looks at him.

"We're from another dimension and we're here to kill The Lich" He replies

"The Lich?...what's that?"

"He's an evil being that wants to kill everyone!...you haven't seen him?" the other dimension Finn shook his head and before he could ask anymore questions, they heard the screaming.

**Have any good ideas? post them and i will try to incoperate them into my story, as long as they make sense, and post comments, the more people that post the faster the next chapter will come ^_^**

I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME


	3. Chapter 3

Adventure time The Lich

Ch 3 "Different lives"

Finn, Jake and O.D Finn and Jack ran outside to see everyone running away from the Lich, they look up into the sky to see that the sky had turn to black and to their horror the Lich was throwing green fireballs at the humans running away from it, Finn takes out his red sword as Jake morphs mallets to his hands. Finn turns to the O.D Finn.

"You have to lead them to safety!" Finn yells.

"Okay!" O.D Finn yells back "Come on Jake!" His dog barks as they both ran towards the humans and lead them deep into the forest as Finn and Jake faced the Lich.

"LICH! I'M GOING TO FINISH YOU!" Finn screams. "I won't let you destroy this place!"

The Lich laughed mennalicly at him.

"Foolish boy! I ended your world because of human's greed for power, if you even have the chance to defeat me, it won't change anything, I will return!"

"I won't let you!" Finn jumps towards the lich and began striking him with his sword but the Lich swiftly dodges out of the way and threw a fireball at Finn, hitting him directly, Finn lands on the ground scorched and Jake quickly wraps The Lich with his stretching power, but the Lich pulls him off of him easily and flungs him far away into the forest as he crashes ontop of trees. Finn groans but stands to his feet with his sword in front of him, but the Lich smacks him aside into the house, Finn crashes through, bruised and battered he finds himself unable to move.

"You have failed boy! No one can stop me, I'll kill every single life here and you will have nothing" The Lich laughs evily as he clentches his hands into fists as angry tears ran down his face.

'_he's right! He's right! I don't have enough strength to move! He's going to kill everyone! If only I was strong enough! If only I can get him! If only-!'_

'but you can Finn" the sound of Prismo's voice made Finn's eyes widene and found himself in a white misty room, with Prismo still in his Picasso form.

"P-prismo….please, can you help me?" Finn begged "All those people, my people, they're going to die, because of me! I let the Lich trick me! Please…I'm begging you" Finn falls to his knees "I need help…"

"Finn the human, I hear you cries, I know that you are pure of heart and want to save everyone, I can do that, I showed you a dimension in where the Lich did not exist but the Lich in your dimension, evaded the other….you are face with a choice, Finn the human"

"What?..what is it, Please! I'll do anything"

"This choice will define who you really are Finn the Human and destroy of what you belive in…Finn, your choice is, stay and fight the Lich as you are, or wish for the Lich's existence in your dimension, if you wish for this, I will trap the Lich in the enchiridion but someone will find it and release the Lich, the Lich will appear a thousand years in the past of your dimension and will cause death and destruction…"

The white mist quickly changes into darkness, and suddenly Finn finds himself in a middle of a war, he saws Humans with tanks shooting at something in the distance, He looks to find the Lich emerging from a mushroom cloud, no matter the humans' efforts, their nuclear bombs only succeeded to destroying themselves from the radiation and allowing the Lich kill off the remainder of the humans, Finn saws many people on the ground, unmoving, he saw women and children screaming. He closes his eyes and shut his ears with his hand to silence the screaming, but with no avail and hears the Lich laughing at their demise, and suddenly he finds himself in another scene and sees a young crying Marceline.

"But, there is a man who has the power to destroy the Lich…"Prismo began and Finn through his tears sees running towards Marceline was Simon, with his black suit and white hair and beard, he watches him bring Marceline a teddy bear, and gently takes Marceline by the hand as they walk through the destruction of the destroyed city and streets.

"This man…is your savior, Finn the human, and this is also the man that will also be the one to release the Lich against his knowledge, he went through a long and pitiful life but in his short life as Simon Petrikov, he had time to help this little girl and regain his redemption…the crown, Finn…and Simon will have to be one to defeat the Lich, but this is your choice…" The scene changes back to the white misty room as Finn faces Prismo.

"Your choice, Finn the Human is that I will heal your wounds and you will go and fight the Lich once more or you will be the one who brings the Lich in your dimension a thousand years in the past and you will be responsible for billions of lives destroyed and lost, what is your choice?"

Finn goes to his knees again and he debated in his mind, but no matter how much he thought he was strong enough to fight the lich, he wasn't. Through painful tears he screams out.

"I WISH THAT THE LICH EXISTED!"

Prismo, with a flash of light transports the Lich away from the other dimension and back into Finn's and Finn wakes up in the house with Jake by his side, and other dimension Finn and jake.

"Dude!" jake starts "The Lich is gone! He's disappeared!"

"What?...it worked?" Finn sits up, with his body aching "Then that means, oh no! the candy Kingdom! All of OOO! We need to go back Jake! The Lich is in our demension!"

"No! but how do we get back Finn we have no portal to go back to OOO!" Jake says and suddenly with all odds against them a portal opens and the other side they see PB, Marceline and Simon, with wide smiles waiting for them.

"Finn!" They yell out happily, Finn jumps to his feet.

"Come on Jake…Good bye other me" Finn says to himself, and O.D Finn smiles and Finn and Jake jumps through the portal and it closes behind them, they were quickly embraced by PB and Marceline, but they did'it have time to feel welcome and Finn pushes them back and turns to Simon as Finn grabs the red jewels from the crown.

"Simon….We don't have much time but I need you to put these back into your crown and we need you to become the lce King again"

"What?...never!" Simon yells, taking the step back "You don't have no idea what its like wearing that cursed thing! To have your mind slowly disappearing, to hurt everyone you love! "He cried, clutching his head as he looks towards Marceline, who stared at him with worrying eyes as she slowly goes to his side.

"I don't want to be the Ice king again! I don't want to forget!"

Finn sadly walks up to him, with the gems in his hands; he picks up the crown from the countertop of the lab, and looks at Simon.

"Simon…I know it was you that released The Lich, and I know that you took care of Marceline…but The Lich is coming, and you are the only one that can stop him….please, I know your scared, I know that you should'ent listen to me but, the Lich will kill everyone, and I can't defeat him and only you can"

Finn puts the crown in front of Simon as he stares at the golden cursed crown, faced with a difficult desicion, to become the ice King and lose Marceline forever or wear the crown and stop the Lich once and for all.

I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME


End file.
